hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kellan Smith
Kellan Smith is the 30 year-old Potions teacher at Hogwarts. He is head of Slytherin House. His role player is Noahm450. Biography Kellan David Smith was born on July 18, 1984 to Wendy and Tristan Smith. Wendy was a muggle lady and Tristan was one of the most dark and cruelist wizards ever. At one point Tristan did love Wendy, but he never wanted to have a child. So Tristan put a spell on Wendy that erased her mind so she wouldn't ever remember him or that she had a baby. Tristan wanted to leave Kellan too, but after finding out that he was a wizard, Tristan figured he should take Kellan with him. Tristan took him and his son to a apartment in the outer parts of London. Kellan had a very terrible and harsh childhood. His father hated him and was very abusive. Kellan was ecstatic when he finally got his Hogwarts letter because it meant he could leave his father. Kellan was sorted into Slytherin House. He is the first Slytherin student of the century that isn't a pureblood. He was a perfect Slytherin and fit in well. His tough and strong image helped and he loved being evil and sinister to other kids, giving them pain and hurt like his father gave to him. When he was 29, Kellan returned to Hogwarts, his favorite place in the world, and applied for the Potions teacher. He worked under Professor McGonnagall and she assigned him Head of Slytherin House. This is where he met his favorite student, Phoenix Greene. Phoenix was dark and evil and she reminded him of himself. After she gained his trust, she begged him to teach her and her friends the Dark Arts. Kellan was glad to do it as long as she didn't tell. Personality Kellan is a strong and tough man. His extremely terrible and grueling childhood shaped him into a strong and tough guy. He is very sinister and evil and likes to pick on children who don't follow his policies, but he is nothing like his father. Kellan doesn't like sharing his past with any of his staff members and has no friends. He loves the Dark Arts and teaches it to the DAS. Kellan is a excellent teacher but all students seem to notice about him is that he is very strict and cruel. Looks Kellan has brown hair and blue eyes. He is very tall, being 6'2, and has a strong build. Wand Kellan's wand is a oak wood, 9 inches, with unicorn hair at it's core. Alliances *Phoenix Greene *Raven Mcgee *Liam Sherwood *Johnny Torsson Enemies *Many Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff students Abilities/Traits *Kellan is the Potions teacher *Kellan is the Head of Slytherin House *Kellan is a good teacher *Kellan is very strict and sinister *Kellan teaches the DAS the Dark Arts Gallery KellenLutz2 zps024ea3a0.jpg lutz-gq-ot-04.jpg kellan-lutz-photo-shoot.jpg Category:Male Category:Noahm450 Category:Teacher Category:Hogwarts Teacher Category:Professor Category:Employee Category:Adult Category:Graduated Category:Former Student Category:Former Slytherin Category:Head of House Category:British Category:Halfblood